


Drawn for Ciaan's "The First Gift"

by twelvegullies



Category: Darkover series - Marion Zimmer Bradley, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: marvel_bang, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvegullies/pseuds/twelvegullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Marvel_Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn for Ciaan's "The First Gift"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559195) by [ciaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to [tumblr](http://twelvegullies.tumblr.com/post/35428796305/drawn-for-marvel-bang-2012-for-ciaans-the-first)


End file.
